Rise of The Infiltrators
Rise of the Infiltrators in an upcoming Ambush Game and a sequel to "Rise of the Saboteurs" It will once again be hosted by Ivar-Jedi and his host character Ravi-idej, who is now a Jedi Knight. Another recurring character is The Fire Skeleton. The game will take place before, during and slightly after Order 66. It is the second installment in the planned "Rise Trilogy" The setting it currently in the building phase. Ivar will try and use Video's as first seen in Pinda's Haters of The Jedi games. Plot A new Elite Force, led by Jedi Knight Ravi-idej, attacks a CIS Fortress on a remote planet to uncover secret plans hidden within the base. After defeating the droid army and taking over the fortress, Ravi discovered through a computer file that there are Infiltrators in his Elite Group, ready to stop them at all cost from getting off the planet alive. Ravi is forced to move back to his old ways of voting people off one by one. In the meantime he is trying to crack the code that will reveal the plans to him. Can he and the Loyal Soldiers pull it off in time? or will the Infiltrators kill them all... Characters Playable Characters #The Fire Skeleton (Reserved by Darth Namialus) #Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0) (Reserved by Darth Potato) #Boba Fett #Daniel Flox #Cameron Darkrider #Nalyal Dagget #Zorrus Blake #Natalie Shaw #Avery Thorston (Ravi's Padawan) #Talia Tate (Yes, another "The Dark Knight Rises" reference) #Bogore Harris #Cyborg P03-N1X Unplayable Characters And Cameo's All the Unplayable and Cameo chacaters will be portrayed by Ivar-Jedi. #Ravi-idej #Obi-Wan Kenobi #Anakin Skywalker #Mace Windu #Yoda #Kit Fisto #Plo Koon #Darth Sidious #Count Dooku #R2-D2 #Battle Droids #Clone Troopers #Commander Fierce Setting The game takes place 2 years after the first one, in the last days of the Clone Wars. The setting of the game is a Separatist Fortress that has been taken over by Ravi and his men. A Jedi Temple briefing room makes a short appearance aswell. Roles 'Loyals: ' Loyal Protector Protector (Role) This game's Loyal Protector: ??? Loyal Inspector Inspector (Role) This game's Loyal Inspector: ??? Loyal Suicider Suicider This game's Suicider: ??? Loyal Helpers Loyal Helper (Role) This game's Loyal Helpers: ??? 'Infiltrators: ' Infiltrator Leader Scum Leader (Role) Infiltrator Murderer Murderer (Role) Infiltrator Henchman Scum Henchman (Role) This game's Infiltrator Henchman: ??? Differences Between "Rise of The Saboteurs" *This game will feature a role not used in "Rise I": The Loyal Suicider. *It features at least ONE playable character that isn't made up by Ivar but comes from the real Star Wars Series. *The Protector can protect only 1 instead of 2. *The Infiltrator Leader can protect only 1 instead of 2. *Videos will/might be used during this game as first appeared in Pinda's Haters of The Jedi Games. Preview Corner This is the so called "Preview Corner" where all the previews leading up to game's release will be posted. This section will disappear somewhere before the game is released. SSA40009.JPG|Jedi Knight Ravi-idej SSA40010.JPG|The Fire Skeleton (Rise of The Infiltrators) SSA40018.JPG|Boba Fett SSA40016.JPG|Jedi Council Room (Preview Corner) SSA40019.JPG|Dooku Hologram (Preview Corner) Rise of The Infiltrators.jpg|Rise of The Infiltrators Logo Who Shall Rise_.JPG|Who Shall Rise? Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0).JPG|Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0) Phase II Clone Troopers.JPG|Phase II Clone Troopers Natalie Shaw.JPG|Natalie Shaw Battle Droids.JPG|Battle Droids Commander Fierce.JPG|Commander Fierce Cameron Darkrider.JPG|Cameron Darkrider Daniel Flox.jpg|Daniel Flox Avery Thorston.JPG|Avery Thorston SSA40037.JPG|Unknown Character (for now) Category:Games Category:Rise of The Saboteurs Category:Rise of The Infiltrators